1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networking, and more particularly to systems and methods for auction based polling.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, survey firms provide various conduits for companies to survey individuals in a public or private arena. With the popularity of the Internet and online venues, these survey firms often survey individuals via the Internet. A company or individual can pay the survey firms to survey these individuals, groups, and so forth using a variety of media outlets available online.
Typically, the survey firm accrues results from polls taken on behalf of the company or the individual and provides the results to the company or the individual. The results may be provided based on information input by the company or the individual or according to any other criteria. The survey firm may also provide demographic data about the users that participated in the polls.
However, the company or the individual that requested the poll sometimes desires faster and event nearly immediate results. In addition, a lengthy, typically offline, registration process with the survey firm is often involved for scheduling the polls. Further, the survey firm, rather than a poll requester, frequently specifies a price for the poll.